Incienso y Vainilla
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Ambos estudiaban en universidades distintas, a cientos de kilómetros el uno del otro. Las inseguridades y dejadez aparecen en las relaciones a distancia sin que ni siquiera pueda notarse. Pero no estaban solos, sus amigos encontrarían la manera de que no estropeasen los tres años que llevaban juntos. ¿Distancia o amor? Solo Natsu y Lucy podrían decidir cuál triunfaría. [UA] [Lemon]


Holi a todos:3. Aquí me presento con un nuevo shot NaLu con algo de Miraxus, mi otra OTP de Fairy Tail —porque Laxus es uno de mis maridos y Mirajane es la puta ama—, que tendrá el mismo rated que mi otro shot "Por una Camiseta".

Ya sabéis, Rated M, yo me descargo de toda posible responsabilidad, así que leéis bajo vuestro propio riesgo —y para hacerme más feliz (?)—. Sera un UA puro, por lo que no habrá ni "chan" ni "kun" ni esas cosas, ya sabéis. A pesar de que sea en Japón no quiero ponerlo, me siento más cómoda sin hacerlo ufheidbgfdjf.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

La canción será _Respirar de Ti – Antonio José_. Escuchar a este chico, de verdad que en música española es de mis favs. Qué hermosa voz y qué maravilla de letra:3.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

.

.

 **Incienso y Vainilla**

.

.

La rubia sonrió levemente, como si estuviese atendiendo a lo que su mejor amiga Levy decía tan entusiasmada. No es que ella no le escuchara con atención siempre que hablaba de libros, por Dios, estaba comenzando a escribir su propia novela y Levy era una amante —a lo grande, además— de los libros, no podía evitar aprender mucho siempre que le oía; lo que pasaba es que su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en que ya había pasado un mes desde que no le veía.

 _Un maldito mes._

No podía evitar sentirse sola. Estaban en universidades distintas, y ella entendía que estudiando en sitios diferentes era muy difícil que su novio y ella se vieran tanto como el resto de parejas. Pero es que todos sus amigos tenían cerca a sus parejas. Y eso le producía tanta envidia.

Incluso la propia Levy estaba a diez minutos del piso de su novio. Ellas compartían apartamento en el centro de Tokio, no muy lejos de la universidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba cómo fue que Levy conoció a ese —de primera impresión— moreno insufrible, orgulloso y terco.

Obviamente, ahora no pensaba igual. Gajeel acabó siendo un tipo más amable de lo que esperaba. Aunque fuera más o menos como un buldog, ladrando a todo aquél que se le acercaba a menos de diez pasos, con Levy era todo tan diferente. Se había convertido en un _lindo_ gatito.

Suspiró, retomando su hilo de pensamiento. Estar tan lejos dolía, demasiado, y en ocasiones como esas, en las que veía a la gente de su alrededor sonriendo felices, haciendo planes para el verano que se vendría en unos 3 meses, con sus parejas. No pudo evitar susurrar su nombre, casi tan bajo que sabía que Levy era incapaz de escucharlo.

— _Natsu…_

Odiaba al karma. También a sí misma por enamorarse de alguien cuyo único sitio donde podía estudiar la carrera que quería estaba a 4 horas de distancia de la capital. Oh, claro, también a ese estúpido de su novio por todo ello. Él también era culpable, tanto o más que ella.

Las relaciones a distancia no eran sanas en absoluto. Las inseguridades y la soledad afloraban a los pocos días de estar alejados tras haberse visto, _a pesar de que se prometieran el mundo._ Podría hacer memoria de cómo a sus 19 años estaba locamente enamorada de un idiota, y que _ese idiota_ de su misma edad le amaba tanto o más que ella a él.

Hizo un puchero con sus labios, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de la cafetería. Nunca lo diría en alto —Dios mío, no, qué vergüenza—, pero le echaba mucho de menos. Más de lo que imaginaba. Más de lo que pudo llegar a valorar jamás. Recordaba esa maldita sonrisa, su risa, el suave tacto de sus manos, su resaltante, pero a la vez nada desagradable voz, lo que le hacía sentir cada vez que la miraba con sus ojos verde oliva… _Maldito idiota._

—¡Lucy! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Ah, lo lamento, Levy. Estaba… pensando en otra cosa.

Las facciones de la de pelo azul se relajaron, sabiendo lo que estaría sintiendo su amiga. Posó una mano sobre la de ella, buscando alegrarle de alguna manera. La blonda le sonrió levemente, agradeciendo el gesto.

—¿Cuánto hace que no le ves?

—¿Un mes…? Sí, hoy es justo un maldito mes.

—Bueno, al menos habláis por Skype, ¿no?

—Natsu se excusa diciendo que no sabe usarlo. Aunque es una excusa un poco mala, ¿no crees?

Levy apretó los labios. Entonces tomó su mano con fuerza, decidida a intentar animar a su amiga como fuera. Incluso si tuviera que arrastrar a ese idiota hasta aquí. Le conocía desde antes que Lucy, y sabía que la amaba; por eso no comprendía este par de tontos.

—¿Y por teléfono?

—Hace una semana que no me responde las llamadas.

—¿Y eso? ¿Ocurrió algo? Gajeel no me dijo…

—No, no pasó nada. Hablamos por mensajes. No es mucho, pero al menos no se queda en nada. Me dice que está muy ocupado con un proyecto individual. Parece valer la mayoría del porcentaje de la asignatura.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿y cuando habéis quedado para veros?

—Después de exámenes.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si eso es en casi tres meses!

—Lo sé, pero ninguno de los dos tenemos tiempo antes. Nosotras en dos semanas comenzamos algunos proyectos finales y tenemos que ponernos a estudiar, mientras que a Natsu le pasa algo parecido.

—¿Pero no podéis buscaros un hueco? Siempre hay tiempo para tu pareja, lo sacas de donde sea, Lucy.

—Ese idiota no parece con muchas ganas de verme... —Suspiró, mordiéndose levemente el labio mientras susurraba lo siguiente—. Quizá deberíamos dejarlo, Levy.

—¿Lucy? —Cuestionó sorprendida, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo—. ¿Qué estás…?

—Es verdad lo que dice la gente... No puedo soportarlo, no soy capaz. Es duro llevar una maldita relación a distancia en la que veo a mi novio una vez al mes; y da gracias, porque a veces ni eso. Sé que ninguno engañaríamos al otro, pero aun así lo pienso. Sé que los 3 años que llevamos juntos han sido posiblemente los más felices de mi vida. ¡Pero maldita sea, Levy! ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser así?

—Pero ya habéis pasado un año esto, ¿no? Podéis seguir aguantando hasta que terminéis de estudiar —dijo ella, acariciándola la espalda para relajarla tras sentarse a su lado—. Es el segundo año que estáis así, podéis con ello.

—No fue lo mismo. El año pasado Natsu venía más, yo iba más; ambos nos esforzábamos mucho más por estar juntos. Él no tenía la misma carga de trabajo que parece tener este año. Míranos ahora: al principio no importaba que no nos viéramos una semana porque nos veíamos la siguiente, pero ahora no decimos nada cuando no nos vemos durante dos semanas.

—Lucy…

—Sé que también es culpa mía, lo sé muy bien, Levy —dijo, apretando sus manos mientras la miraba—. Pero él parece tan desinteresado por verme últimamente. Puedo entender _algo_ que no hablemos por Skype, pero ¿por teléfono? Quiero oír su voz, necesito escucharle decirme que me ama. Joder —susurró, limpiándose con el antebrazo las lágrimas que caían irremediablemente de sus ojos—, le siento tan lejano. Le echo tanto de menos. ¿Crees que él ya no…?

—¡Ni lo pienses! No seas boba; solo os habéis relajado, amiga. Ya verás que en cuanto volváis a veros todo esto se convertirá en una simple anécdota. Sé cómo te mira, Lucy; veo como os miráis. Por Dios, estáis locos el uno por el otro.

—Pero…

—¡Ya no lo pienses más! Vamos a clase y a terminar el trabajo, ya verás cómo cuando os veáis os demostrareis cuanto os amáis y cuanto os habéis echado de menos.

—¡Levy! —Chilló ella, sonrojada, mientras la nombrada solo soltaba una pequeña risa.

Lucy sin poder evitarlo sonrió, Levy siempre sabía cómo animarla. De una manera u otra siempre lo conseguía. No mentiría diciendo que estaba segura de todo ahora, que no dudaba, que podrían aguantar otros dos años así. Pero, al menos, ahora, pensaba en la primera vez que se declararon, en el momento que él la besó inesperadamente y ella correspondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Siempre pensó que el hilo rojo del destino era una maldita leyenda, que nadie podía estar unido a otra persona desde que nació, y menos por algo tan fino, tan fácil de romperse al mínimo esfuerzo. Jamás lo creyó.

Pero cuando conoció a Natsu y cayó irremediablemente por él, _comenzó a creer en las leyendas._

…

Laxus bufó, descansando el casco de su moto deportiva en sus rodillas, mientras observaba el mensaje en su móvil. ¿Por qué era él quien tenía que hacer esto? Solo quería dormir, últimamente no lo hacía por el maldito exceso de trabajo del último año de carrera. Pero esa mujer que era su novia desde hacía 5 años sabía cómo meterle en líos.

 _Sin dificultad alguna, además._

Aseguró la moto para que nadie la robase, y guardó el casco en el maletero de la misma. Con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones se adentró en el edificio. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa. Es decir, no es que desconfiara de _nadie_ en concreto, pero no quería moler a golpes a ningún muchacho.

—Oye, perdona… —eso era lo que no quería, maldita sea, y vaya que creía que ese look de camiseta de manga corta, pantalones militares y botas de montaña daba buena vibra; _debió vestirse más formalmente, mierda_ —, ¿quién eres? Solo los que estudian aquí pueden pisar las instalaciones.

El rubio se dio media vuelta, girando la cabeza para mirar con una ceja levantada al tipo de gafas, esperando no tener que quitárselas si no le dejaba pasar.

—Vengo a ver a alguien.

—No se permiten visitas.

Suspiró, ese chico en verdad se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Girándose completamente, le miró mientras que con una mano se rascaba la nuca. Aburrido, pero sin absolutas ganas de pelear con alguien a quien no tendría problemas de noquear.

—Deberías hacer una excepción.

—Solo sigo las reglas. No hay excepciones.

—Bueno, al menos te lo avisé.

—¿Qué vas a…? —Cuando el chico observó al rubio acercarse a paso lento hacía él sintió como le temblaron las piernas; daba miedo—. ¡Si me ha-haces algo serás sancionado, seas de do-dónde seas, y…!

—Oh. ¿En serio? Lo estaré esperando —le tomó con una mano del cuello de su camiseta, y él que lo había pedido amablemente… deberían hacerle caso, ahora tendría que ser un poco más duro—. Bien, lo repetiré, espero contar con otra respuesta de tu parte: vengo a visitar a alguien.

El chico tragó saliva, cerrando sus ojos, mientras decía en alto de nuevo lo que ya había expresado. No sabía de la situación que se encontraba.

—¡N-No se permiten visitas! ¡Ni tam-tampoco hay excepciones!

—Encima que tengo prisa… Tú lo has querido. Qué mal que no cooperaras.

Apretó más fuerte el cuello de su camiseta, acercándolo a él, preparado para convencerlo más exhaustivamente. Pero entonces alguien pronunciando su nombre le frenó, haciendo que la vista tanto de él como la del tipo de gafas se desviara hacia esa persona.

—¿Laxus Dreyar? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes al secretario estudiantil tomado del cuello de su camiseta? A Mirajane no le gustaría esto, ¿sabes?

Un chasquido de lengua proveniente de Laxus se escuchó en el pasillo, por lo que él mismo, segundos después, dejó caer al joven al suelo. Éste rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar, agradeciendo con una sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos a la rubia, modelo y figura de aquella universidad.

—No digas nada, ¿quieres? Él no quería hacerte daño, secretario.

El nombrado no tardó en seguir corriendo, asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza al ver como los ojos del rubio que no se apartaban de él. No mucho después huyó lejos de allí. Un suspiró de ella se escuchó, y el Dreyar se rascó de nuevo la nuca. Esa mujer había fingido bien que no le esperaba.

—Ha pasado tiempo.

—Eso parece —pronunció ella, observándole con _mucha_ atención—. Por desgracia sigues con Mirajane, ¿cierto?

—Así es. ¿Tú aún sigues creyendo que podrás ganarle?

—Ya le gané más de una vez, idiota —habló, sintiendo como su furia crecía.

—Como sea —decidió centrarse en el tema que les ocupaba, la de pelo blanco en verdad le debía una—. Imagino que Mira ya te contó un poco, Jenny.

—Algo sé; lo suficiente como para compadecerme de ella y ayudaros —se acercó a él, tomándole del brazo y arrimándose cuanto sea posible para poder tentarlo, lo que a él simplemente le hizo soltar un suspiro de molestia—. ¿Nervioso?

—Más bien, incómodo. No me gustas, mujer.

—Sígueme, te llevaré a su habitación. Y quizás si tenemos tiempo… ya sabes, mi sitio siempre estará disponible para ti, guapo.

—Olvídalo.

—Sé que quieres.

—Jamás haría algo contigo, Jenny.

—Qué cruel, pero no deberías mentirte a ti mismo más, Laxus.

El nombrado suspiró, harto de que esa mujer cada vez que le veía intentara tener algo con él. Y más sabiendo que estaba con Mirajane. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no estaría muy contenta si viera esto. Suspiró, escuchándola decir algo para intentar convencerle de cosas que él no tenía interés alguno de hacer con ella.

Jamás lo tuvo, al fin y al cabo, Mirajane siempre había estado _allí_. Ya sea a su lado o en su cabeza, no podría jamás olvidarla. Pero al parecer, esa rubia, una especie de enemiga-amiga de Mirajane —no entendía ese tipo de relaciones entre mujeres—, no veía más allá de lo que quería.

Pero, por una parte, le alegraba el haber venido hasta aquí. También que la de pelo blanco y ojos azules le hubiese pedido ayuda a su enemiga-amiga, ya que eso significaba que Mirajane confiaba en él más de lo que creía. No le creía tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que desde que salieron en pareja de fiesta y Mirajane se le presentó, esa rubia quería tirárselo cada vez que se le encontraba.

Suspiró, maldiciéndose por meterse en donde no le llamaban; lo que hacía solo por su novia. Aunque intentó soltarse de su agarre, ya que ella pegaba su brazo derecho demasiado a su cuerpo para su gusto, no pudo. Así que dejó de intentarlo, animándose al pensar que solo sería por unos minutos.

Cuando llegara a la maldita habitación haría su cometido y se marcharía. Todo esto le molestaba, solo quería dormir y tomarse su tan merecida copa. Esa mujer le desquiciaba. Desearía que fuera otra mujer de ojos azules quien le tuviera agarrado así, eso sí que no le molestaría en absoluto.

 _Maldita Mirajane._

…

El libro cayó al suelo y Lucy suspiró, su concentración definitivamente se había ido a otro planeta. Aun la biblioteca, había decidido quedarse estudiando después de acabar el trabajo con su grupo. Y horas después, podía jurar que había avanzado alrededor de dos páginas.

 _Vaya basura._

Levy no había podido quedarse, se había marchado porque había quedado con Gajeel. Así que era obvio que no dormiría en el apartamento. Suspiró de nuevo, decidiendo recoger sus libros y demás apuntes para salir de la biblioteca e irse a su apartamento. Necesitaba relajarse, ya que no podría concentrarse; al menos esperaba no pensar en ese idiota más.

Minutos después, con la bolsa colgada de su hombro y varios libros en su mano libre, Lucy no podía dejar de pensar si dejarle sería la mejor opción. No es que ella quisiera —demonios, era obvio que le amaba más que a nada—, pero por su comportamiento y debido a lo poco que se habían visto durante ese curso, con respecto al anterior, empezaba a valorar esa opción.

Ella no quería que ninguno de los dos se viera forzado a mantener a flote la relación solo porque no querían dañarse mutuamente. Las relaciones a distancia rara vez funcionaban, y ella parecía estar viviendo eso en su propia carne.

Jamás había pensado, desde que empezó a salir con Natsu —a quién conoció a los 10 años—, que lo dejarían. Antes que nada, eran amigos, _mejores amigos_ , y odiaban que el otro estuviera triste. Siempre habían sido el hombro en el que el otro se apoyaría si así lo necesitaba. Y lo habían cumplido, pasara lo que pasase ellos nunca se separaban.

Por ello nunca pensó que actuar por el bien de los dos requería estar valorando tomar la decisión más difícil de toda su vida. Se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, recordando lo que le había dicho Levy. Pero, a pesar de que tuviera razón, de que se amasen y todo lo demás; aunque cuando se vieran se comiesen a besos, ¿aguantarían así otros 2 años más hasta que finalizasen sus carreras?

¿Y si solo se estaban estorbando el conocer a otra gente? ¿El enamorarse otra vez? ¿Y si todo aquello del hilo rojo del destino era una maldita mentira? ¿Y si ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos?

Agitó su cabeza, quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Cuando lo miraba a los ojos Lucy lo tenía claro, o al menos lo había tenido: él era la persona con la que quería estar por siempre. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasaría cuándo le viese? ¿Sentiría esas mariposas que siempre venían a su estómago cuando estaba a su lado? ¿Y él? ¿Qué sentiría él? ¿Le estaría estorbando para enamorarse de otra?

 _Demasiadas preguntas_ , se dijo, suspirando, para alzar la cabeza y salir de la universidad. Lo peor es que no sabía qué responder a cada una de ellas hasta que viese a su novio. Maldita sea. Sin embargo, cuando iba a continuar andando para salir del recinto no pudo dar ni un paso más al ver frente a ella a Mirajane con una sonrisa.

—¿Mira?

—Oh, Lucy, estas aquí. Qué suerte, creíamos que ya te habías ido.

—¿Creíamos?

Cuando vio a Laxus tras ella se sitió un poco más perdida, sobre todo cuando vio como él le dirigía una leve sonrisa.

—Mocosa, nos debes una. No lo olvides.

—Laxus, no nos deben nada. Estamos echando una mano a nuestros amigos, eso acordamos con Levy, ¿no?

—Ya sé —dijo, suspirando—, pero igualmente… —Él se calló al ver la mirada de ella, maldita sea, que no había hecho un viaje demasiado largo para nada—. Como sea, espero que lo aprovechéis.

—¿Qué está pasando? No compren…

Sus labios pararon de moverse en cuanto observó a Laxus lanzando a una persona frente a ella, quien rodó un par de vueltas para luego girarse enfadado hacia el rubio. La sonrisa de Mirajane se amplió, tomando entonces la mano de su pareja, quien le devolvió el apretón, avergonzado.

—¡Laxus! ¡Voy a patearte el trasero! ¿Quién demonios te crees para arrastrarme desde mi universidad hasta aquí? ¿¡Ah!? ¿Acabaras tú mi proyecto ahora, idiota?

—Deja de quejarte, mocoso. Te hice un favor.

Antes de que el chico le contestase fue Mirajane quien habló, impidiéndole decir nada.

—Solo date la vuelta y déjate llevar, ¿entendido, Natsu?

Él frunció el ceño, listo para preguntar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, cuando tras de sí escuchó como lo que parecían unos libros y una bolsa se caían al suelo. Se giró, aun sentando en el suelo, para mirar a esa persona y entonces quedarse sin habla. Adoptó casi la misma expresión de sorpresa que tenía ella.

—¿Natsu?

—Lucy…

Y ahí fue cuando ella comprendió todo un poco más: la exagerada atención que tenía Levy durante esa mañana por el móvil, su excusa de no estar en el apartamento que compartían por todo el día, sus palabras, las sonrisas de Mirajane y Laxus… Ellos habían hecho todo esto. Le habían traído para que pudieran verse.

Pero igual se dio cuenta de algo que le afectó más de lo que creía: ellos estaban intentando salvar lo que tenían más que la propia pareja. Más que Natsu y ella, cuando eso no tenía que ser así. Debían ser ellos mismos quienes tratasen de salvar su propia relación.

—Vosotros… —pudo escuchar la voz de Natsu, quien, al contrario que ella, fue capaz de dejar de mirarla y dirigirse a sus amigos, los cuales desparecían de allí despidiéndose con una mano alzada.

—Aprovechadlo, idiotas.

La voz de Laxus fue lo último que se escuchó en mucho tiempo, porque ellos estuvieron callados, desviando la mirada hacia a otro lado. Lucy pudo jurar que fueron horas, pero en realidad ese cuarto de hora en silencio fue tan demoledor que ella huyendo de allí fue algo que no pudo evitar.

…

Natsu pareció despertar cuando escuchó los pasos de su novia alejándose de allí, sin ni siquiera recoger sus libros y su bolsa tirados en el suelo. Todo aquello había sido demasiado para él. No esperaba que Laxus recorriera 8 horas de distancia en moto solo para ir a buscarlo y traerlo a la universidad de su novia.

El rubio no le había dicho nada, solo le había sacado de ella en contra de su voluntad y obligado a montarse en la moto, usando unas cuantas amenazas de por medio que él no pudo ignorar.

Ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que estuviera llevándole con su novia, ni mucho menos que todo eso fuera por idea de sus amigos. Porque estaba claro que, si Laxus estaba implicado, Mirajane lo estaría, y que, por ende, habría una gran posibilidad de que Levy también lo estuviese.

Agitó su cabeza, levantándose de un salto y corriendo hasta atrapar a la rubia, no sin antes llamarla y pedirla que parase. Que le esperase. Que había soñado tanto tiempo con verla de nuevo que el shock había sido brutal al encontrársela tan solo ahí, junto a él. Cuando atrapó su mano, frenándola entonces, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón latía más rápido, desesperado por besarla, por abrazarla, por escucharla… por tenerla.

—Suéltame, Natsu.

—Ni hablar, ¿por qué corres? ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

—Porque tú no quieres estar aquí. No has venido a verme, ¿cierto? Seguro Laxus te obligó a venir, te trajo a la fuerza. Tienes que acabar un proyecto y…

—Es cierto —habló, interrumpiéndola, pero aumentando el agarre en su muñeca, negándose a dejarla ir—, vine aquí obligado por Laxus. Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera verte. Solo… no sabía cómo reaccionar al verte tras tanto tiempo.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida porque a él le pasase como ella; ya que la única forma que pudo reaccionar había sido huyendo, antes de que los rápidos latidos su corazón acabasen con ella.

Aun no se miraban, él observaba su espalda, lo hermosa que estaba con esa falda que le llegaba ligeramente por encima de las rodillas y esa camiseta de tirantes, tan informal, pero a la vez demasiado hermosa en ella. Podía llegarle el olor que desprendía, el perfume de su pelo y de ella en general.

 _Simplemente vainilla._

Quería tocarla, sentir el suave pelo de ella —ahora recogido en una coleta— resbalarse entre sus dedos. El solo tocarla, aunque le relajaba en demasía, era insuficiente. Le había necesitado tanto, el escuchar la hermosa voz de ella de nuevo le producía tal alivio que no entendía como se había comportado de manera tan estúpida.

Lucy lo sintió, como su respiración se alteraba sin remedio. Pudo sentir como la mano de él soltaba con lentitud su muñeca para entonces enredase con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, lo cual ella permitió e imitó. Se enderezó, escuchando como él daba los pasos necesarios como para ponerse a su espalda.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía ser tan débil ante él? Si caía le sería más difícil tomar esa decisión, la cual ahora mismo dudaba si tomarla o no. _Maldito él._ Por Dios, le amaba como venía haciéndolo desde hace años, aun pasaran meses sin verse ella tenía claro ahora que sus sentimientos por él no cambiarían.

Por sus palabras, la rubia creía que le pasaba lo mismo. Aun sin mirarle, su esencia le llegaba, era fuerte, era tan atrayente, tan _especial_ que la joven no podía identificarlo con algo. Nunca había podido. Cerró sus ojos, centrándose para hacer desaparecer todas las malditas dudas que arrasaban su cabeza.

—¿Me sigues queriendo?

—¿Qué estupidez de pregunta es esa, Luce?

—Solo responde.

—Ya sabes la respuesta —el silencio de ella le hizo dudar, algo ocurría—. Maldita sea, Lucy, sabes que has sido de lo más importante para mí casi desde que te conocí. Y lo sigues siendo, pero aún más si eso es posible.

—¿Cómo te creo?

—¿Luce? ¿Qué…?

—Nos vemos menos que el año pasado. Ya ni siquiera usamos Skype. Por Dios, ¡ni siquiera me llamas por teléfono tanto como antes! No íbamos a volvernos a ver en 3 meses si Laxus no llega a traerte, y tú no te opusiste a ello. No dijiste nada cuando yo no soportaba más tiempo sin tenerte a mí lado —suspiró, abriendo sus ojos, sin ser capaz de mirarle—. Te sientes atado a mí, es eso, ¿no?

—¿Qué demonios dices? No…

—Lo he pensado mucho, Natsu, de verdad lo he hecho —habló, interrumpiéndole de nuevo—. Y te siento tan lejano… Pienso que quizá es verdad lo que dicen, que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan. Sé que en parte es mi culpa, debí haber insistido más en que quedáramos, pero con tus excusas no sabía qué decir o hacer. Por eso, quizá, lo mejor sería que terminar…

No pudo acabar la frase cuando sintió como Natsu apoyaba todo su peso en ella, abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura. Aun no soltaba la mano que tenían entrelazada, y ella no pudo impedir que lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos. Él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ella, escondiendo su cara en el cuello. El roce de sus labios contra su piel la despistaba tanto.

—Lo siento, Lucy. Jamás busqué alejarme de ti, ni evitarte ni por supuesto hacer que llegaras a pensar que no quería verte. No es así, jamás ha sido así. Yo solo no me conectaba a Skype porque dolía, dolía el poder verte y no tocarte; imaginé que lo sabías. Esta última semana no he podido llamarte tanto, te pondría la excusa del trabajo, ya que es la verdad, pero si es cierto que podía haberte llamado en el tiempo libre que tenía.

Le sintió suspirar en su piel, y apretó su mano libre, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de aquella hermosa sensación. De él haciéndola perderse de todas las maneras posibles. Le quería, _aquí y ahora_ , le deseaba, maldita sea. Pero antes de abrir los ojos, sintió como la mano de él le limpiaba las lágrimas. Su tacto era lo único que le daba esa paz con la que podría relajarse siempre.

Sus palabras habían sido tan hermosas, tan reales. Porque sabía que no mentía. Le conocía más que a nadie, podía jactarse de ello, él no la engañaba cuando hablaba, era tan sincero que jamás podría hacerlo. No solo a ella, sino que tampoco a nadie.

—Creí… que todo estaría bien —ella le escuchó hablar otra vez, y siguió sin poder decir nada, no sabía qué decir—. Porque eras tú mi novia, porque era Lucy quien estaba conmigo; estaba seguro que jamás nos separaríamos. Aunque es cierto, y lo siento, maldita sea —pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que él habló de nuevo—. Quizá sea egoísta, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Sé que eres la persona que más amaré, siempre lo haré. Yo... nunca descuidaré más nuestra relación.

El agarre de él aumentó, y ella solo quería besarle hasta cansarse. También había sido culpa suya, no dejaría que él hiciese esto así. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando la voz de él le impidió hacerlo.

—Quiero seguir contigo, no sé cómo demostrártelo… pero me cuesta imaginar mi vida sin ti. Discúlpame, Lucy. Si quieres hablaremos por Skype, e incluso los fines de semana iré a verte, pero no…

No pudo continuar hablando cuando los suaves labios de ella se posaron sobre los de él. Ni siquiera se había girado, solo movió la cabeza y usó su mano libre lo suficiente como para poder callarle de esa manera. Y tuvo éxito, por supuesto que lo tuvo. A los segundos se apartó, mirando de nuevo hacia el frente, mientras apretaba sus manos unidas.

—No te eches toda la culpa, tú, idiota. También yo la tengo. Los dos creímos que estaba bien, pero nos confiamos demasiado. Incluso yo empecé a pensar idioteces.

—¿De qué tipo?

Una pequeña risa de ella les inundó por uno segundos, todo mientras se apoyaba más contra él. Permitiendo que _su_ chico posase la cabeza contra su pelo, disfrutando más de su fragancia.

—Llegué a pensar que nos impedíamos enamorarnos de alguien más.

—No quiero a nadie que no seas tú, Luce. Deja de pensar tonterías.

—Yo tampoco quiero a otro, Natsu, pero en ese momento lo valoré. Por ello quería hablar contigo, porque sentí que algo había cambiado en cuanto a nuestros sentimientos.

—Nada ha cambiado.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé muy bien.

El silencio que les acompañó en esos momentos fue absolutamente diferente al que había hacía 30 minutos. Éste les llenó de alegría, sumergiéndoles en un estado tan cómodo y relajado que ni siquiera querían hacer un simple movimiento.

—Si me hubieras dicho esto por teléfono o Skype, habría venido corriendo aquí. Lo sabes, ¿no, Luce?

—Antes de que hubiéramos tenido esta conversación lo habría dudado, no te miento.

—No volverás a hacerlo, porque esto no se repetirá. Por ninguno de los dos… Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento, Natsu.

Ella volvió a girar su cabeza, pero esta vez no necesito manos para hacer que Natsu la besase. Disfrutaban de los labios del otro con lentitud, sin necesidad de llevarlo a un nuevo ritmo. Al mismo tiempo que disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro, Natsu la apretó aún más contra sí, llevando su mano libre bajo la camiseta de ella, posándola en su ombligo para luego irla subiendo hasta llegar a rozar su sujetador, lo que provocó un suspiro de ella.

La joven apretó su mano unida a él, dándole el permiso necesario que él requería para acabar de subir su mano y posarla sobre uno de sus pechos, aun sobre su sujetador. La rubia mordió el labio de él como reacción, provocando entonces que todo fuera a otro nivel.

La lengua del chico no tardó en adentrarse en la boca de ella, provocando más sonidos que salieran de sus labios mientras no dejaba de apretar y soltar su hermoso pecho, aun cubierto por ese sujetador.

Era casi última hora, y aunque no quedaban muchos alumnos en la universidad, ellos se encontraban allí, tocándose y besándose como locos sin tener en cuenta que alguien pudiera verles. Lucy se dio cuenta de ello, y en verdad quiso decírselo, informarle de que podían irse a su casa donde estarían más cómodos y tranquilos.

Pero en cuanto sintió como Natsu daba pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una pared, pegando aún más su espalda contra el desarrollado pecho de él, cubierto por esa maldita camisa que Lucy ya odiaba, se le olvidaron las palabras. Sobre todo, no pudo decir nada, cuando sintió el miembro ya excitado de él contra su trasero. No lo pudo evitar, otro gemido fue aplacado por el increíble beso que se estaban dando.

El de pelo rosa no podía aguantar más, no le importaba donde estaban, necesitaba tocarla. El constante roce de sus lenguas le estaba volviendo loco. _Su_ novia besaba tan bien que no podía parar, maldita sea. Ella tenía su mano libre ahora en su pelo, tirando de él mientras no dejaba de besarlo.

 _Era tan sexy._

Y Natsu no pudo más. Sin molestarse en desatar las manos que tenían unidas, ni tampoco en desatar la falda que ella llevaba, llevó ambas manos bajo ella, a través de su pierna derecha, subiéndolas hasta tocar su centro a través de su ropa interior, introduciendo dos dedos aun sobre la tela.

Ella se apartó de golpe, gimiendo de una manera que le volvía loco. Estaba demasiado alterada, y eso podía definitivamente con él. Las manos de ella le apretaban de ambos sitios, tanto de su pelo, como de la que usaba para alterarla en su parte más sensible.

Llevó sus labios al cuello de ella, comenzando a besarla en el lugar mientras sentía como ella se movía, queriendo que sus dedos entraran aún más, haciendo que su entrepierna disfrutara del roce de su trasero, aun contra su maldito pantalón vaquero que había comenzado a molestarlo. No pudo evitar gruñir por ello, por esa mujer que le ponía así, mordiendo entonces su cuello para entonces succionar el lugar, provocando que ella gimiese de nuevo y se apretara más contra él.

—Natsu… no aq-quí…

—¿Ah? Qué mal… yo ya no puedo evitarlo —introdujo aún más sus dedos en su interior, haciendo que su ropa interior se estirara y por ende también ésta entrara ella, lo cual la hizo gemir de nuevo, y dejara caer su cabeza contra su hombro, lo que él aprovechó para morderle el lóbulo de su oreja y acercar su boca allí—. Tus dedos… Luce.

Ni siquiera él era capaz de hacer una frase coherente. ¿Tanto afectaba el no poderse verse ni tocarse en un maldito mes? Porque ella hacía mucho que se había perdido, si no fuera por su fuerte agarre en su pecho pegándola contra él, juraría que no podría soportar su propio peso.

La rubia sabía lo que él quería, pero jamás habían hecho esto. No a este nivel, no con tal desesperación. Ellos no eran tan _así_ en el sexo, por favor, ella jamás se había tocado delante de él. Pero ahora estaba tan excitada, tan _desesperada_ … no podía evitarlo. Quería ver como se sentía aquello. Así que, aun con su mano unida a la de Natsu y sus ojos todavía cerrados, estiró dos de sus dedos, imitándolo, y entrando a su propia intimidad.

Todavía a través de su ropa interior no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió a ambos empujar los dedos a su interior. El aliento de él en su oreja le volvía loca, estaba tan alterado como ella. La fricción de la tela le volvía loca, aún más de lo que estaba. Sentía mojarse más y más.

—Dirígenos —el susurro de él le llegó entre sus suspiros, respirando más irregular de lo que podía recordar cuando lo hacía con él—. Tócate con ambos, _Lucy_ —mantenía ese maldito tono de voz tan bajo que le ponía más de lo que jamás llegaría a reconocer, gruñendo desesperado su nombre. Entonces un gemido salió de los labios de la joven al sentir como la lengua de él delineaba su oreja, haciéndola imposible el negarse a tocarse.

 _A que ambos le tocaran a la vez._

Natsu no movió su mano, solo seguía volviéndola loca con su boca, mientras dejaba que ella moviese sus manos unidas, hasta entonces sacar sus dedos y volver a entrar en ella, aun a través de la braga, haciéndola gemir cada vez que lo hacía. Dirigiendo ella el ritmo, aumentando la fuerza con ayuda de él. Sus dedos eran tan largos. Ella quería que llegaran aún más lejos, quería que…

Entonces Lucy gimió más alto, sintiendo como los dedos en su interior masajeaban su clítoris a través de la tela, matándola lentamente. Se giró hacia él, besándolo de manera que le obligó a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared, chocando y entrelazando sus lenguas de manera desesperada. Ella paró tiempo después, dirigiéndose a su oreja mientras hacía que sus dedos se frenasen por unos segundos.

—Quítamelas, Natsu.

Dios mío si él no tuvo que contener el dolor que estaba sintiendo por parte de su miembro, soportar el respingo que dio ante las dos palabras de ella. Una frase tan corta, pero que fue demasiado para él. Gimió, tragado saliva para entonces soltar la mano de su pecho y sacar por unos segundos sus dedos, haciendo que ambos gimieran.

Jamás se imaginó que Lucy le pediría algo así, ni tampoco creyó que era posible verla tan sonrojada y excitada como estaba él. Demonios, esto se les estaba yendo de las manos. _Pero ya no podían parar._ Arrancó de un tirón las bragas, sin molestarse en perder tiempo para bajarlas; ella podría comprarse unas nuevas. Si era necesario él se las pagaría, al fin y al cabo, las había roto.

Las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón —ni por asomo las tiraría al suelo—, para poder disfrutar de su calor completamente. Entonces, sin ni siquiera prepararse para ello, Lucy introdujo los dedos de ambos en su interior tan fuerte, tan rápido, tan desesperada, que jamás pensó que él pudiera gemir tan alto como lo hizo. Ella tampoco se quedó atrás.

No perdió tiempo en llevar su mano libre de nuevo bajo su camiseta, posándola ahora en su pecho bajo su sujetador, apretándolo para sentir como ella, tan perdida y desesperada como él, aumentaba su ritmo. Entre sus dedos apretó la hermosa punta rosa que sobresalía —al estar ella así— de su seno. Su respiración era descontrolada, tanto como la cordura de ambos.

La mano de ella dejó el pelo del chico, sin poder evitar meterse bajo la camisa de él y palpar después su miembro sobre el pantalón. Lo quería dentro de ella; fuerte, rápido. Él movió la cadera, desesperándola, y haciendo chocar su trasero contra su hombría. Ella le tomó del cinturón y le hizo repetir el movimiento.

Siendo insuficiente, mientras se besaban con desesperación otra vez, entre gruñidos y gemidos desesperados de ella, sintiendo como los dedos de ambos ahora no solo tocaban con ansia su centro de placer, sino que se metían en su interior, adquiriendo un ritmo que ella lideraba y que él aumentaba, desató el cinturón y el pantalón de él, tomando su miembro sin contemplaciones.

Él gimió fuerte, y negándose a que fueran interrumpidos —porque estaba tan desesperado que la haría gritar tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho—, comenzó a andar con ella hacia el baño que no estaba más de 5 pasos de ellos, aun ambos masturbándole a ella y la joven apretando su miembro, mientras le hacía chocar con su trasero, aun a través de la falda.

El de pelo rosa rompió el contacto al entrar y le dio la vuelta, ganándose un quejido de su parte que rápidamente se volvió un gemido al alzarla y posarla con las piernas enroscadas en su cintura contra la puerta del baño de los chicos. Sabía que estaba vacío —y aunque no lo estuviese, le daría igual.

Dejó caer sus pantalones y bóxer, mientras ella se deshacía de su camiseta y él acababa de quitarle la molesta falda. Cuando alzó la cabeza y observó como ella se deshacía del sujetador la vio de nuevo desnuda, tras tanto tiempo, y no pudo evitar apoyar su frente con la de ella, sonriendo.

—Te amo, Luce.

Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate brillaron, y la mano aun limpia de ella se posó sobre su cara, delineándola con una lentitud abrumadora. Era tan malditamente hermosa. Pocas veces le decía lo que sentía, pero no podía evitar dejarse llevar cuando hacía el acto más puro y sincero de todos.

—Y yo a ti, Natsu.

Ella tampoco podía evitarlo. Él era lo que más le importaba en todo el mundo. Se sentía protegida, se sentía querida junto a él. Era tan brillante. Lucy se sentía importante a su lado, no es que no se creyera alguien valioso sin él, pero era como si él la observase de manera diferente al resto. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Nunca supo cómo definirlo.

Sus labios se tocaron, y el beso afrodisiaco se reanudó, mordiéndose, perdiéndose, deleitándose con la otra persona al punto de sentir que una burbuja les rodeaba cuando él se introdujo en su interior. Ambos se separaron y gimieron, sin poder evitarlo. Fue tan rápido y desesperado que Lucy sintió partirse en dos.

Él la miró y tomó sus manos, que junto con la de él habían estado en su interior, procediendo a meter los dedos de ambos en su boca, saboreando a la chica que le tenía loco. Ella se mordió el labio, pasando una mano por el pecho de él, observando lo sensible que estaba al pasar las manos por todo él. Los suspiros que daba su pareja se lo confirmaron.

Mientras ella se deleitaba tocándole, él descendió a sus pechos tomando ambos con sus manos para entonces pasar la lengua por las puntas de los dos, haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa y el placer. Se deleitó haciendo eso un tiempo, provocando que los colores aumentaran en sus mejillas, tanto por la vergüenza como por el placer.

Lucy metió las manos en su pelo cuando él introdujo un pecho en su boca, a la vez que comenzaba a moverse; a sacar su miembro, posando ambas manos en su trasero para levantarla y apoyarla contra la puerta lo necesario, y a meterlo en su interior, con tanta rapidez y fuerza que la obligó a tirar de su pelo, provocando que él mordiera su seno y ambos gruñeran por el placer.

Lo sacaba con una lentitud que le volvía ansiosa, pero lo metía con una rapidez que le volvía loca. No descuidaba sus pechos, al estar un tiempo con uno pasaba al otro, volviéndola aún más excitada de lo que ya estaba. Ella pasó ambos brazos por sus hombros, tomando su pelo para levantar su cabeza y besarle con desesperación.

Él ya no controlaba, no podía. _Estaba jodidamente encendido._ Su ritmo se perdió entre besos de ella, entrando y saliendo como si fuera la última vez que la tuviera así. La puerta chirriaba con cada movimiento, pero aquello no les podía importar menos en ese momento. Apretó el trasero de ella con fuerza, sin dejarla moverse más de lo que pudiera para darle el placer que acabase con ambos.

Ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, haciéndole gruñir entre besos, disfrutando del dolor mezclado con el placer. Estaba perdida, lo estaba, con él lo estaría por siempre. No podía más. Sus paredes le retenían cuando entraba, sus botas apretaban su duro trasero contra sí y sus bocas sofocaban los gemidos y gruñidos que salían sin cesar.

Lucy sintió perderse entre miles de luces de colores cuando una de las manos de él se metió en su interior, acariciando su clítoris a un ritmo distinto del que llevaba su miembro, provocando que se apartase de él y gritase hasta correrse.

Su novia le apretaba contra ella con tanta fuerza que Natsu tuvo que morder su hombro derecho, aguantando de una manera que no comprendía las ganas venirse en su interior. De ese mordisco, cuando se apartó, comprobó que había salido algo de sangre, por lo que pasó su lengua por el mismo y lo lamió por un tiempo.

Entonces la miró, haciendo que ella lo besase para después hacer que se bajara de él, lo que Lucy protestó con una mirada. Cuando sacó su miembro, lo más excitado que le había visto nunca, ella entendió la razón, por ello le hizo tumbarse en el suelo, y posteriormente se sentó en sus piernas.

—Lucy, yo…

—Lo sé, so-solo voy a ayudarte.

Él levantó una ceja, confundido, ¿cómo iba a…? Un gruñido escapó de sus labios al sentir como ella lamia la punta de su miembro, metiéndoselo posteriormente en la boca, a la vez que con sus manos acariciaba el mismo y delineaba sus abdominales.

—¡Es-Espera…! Si sigues así voy a…

Escuchar gemir a Natsu era de lo mejor que podía disfrutar jamás, así que viendo como su respiración se alteraba y sudaba aún más, ya no solo porque habían hecho el amor, Lucy sonrió nerviosa, y sonrojada a más no poder usó ambos pechos para atrapar el miembro de su novio entre ellos y moverlos de arriba abajo, masturbándole de nuevo.

Solo sirvieron unos segundos para que él, tras mirarla llevarse su miembro a la boca, mientras le tenía entre sus senos, se viniera con un largo y fuerte orgasmo contra sus pechos y boca. Segundos después, la respiración de él se tranquilizó algo, y se observó tragando saliva mientras ella lamía los restos de su venida de sus labios.

Maldita sea. Podía sentir como si ella volvía a hacer algo tan sexy su miembro no tardaría en ponerse duro otra vez. Estiró una mano hacia una de las de ella para hacerla caer sobre él, permitiendo a ambos disfrutar con el calor del otro en tanto se abrazaban sin soltarse.

—Hey, ten más cuidado.

—Caíste sobre mí, Lucy, no protestes.

Los labios fruncidos de ella le hicieron sonreír, obligándole a besar su cabeza, mientras acariciaba con lentitud y cariño su espalda. Ella se alzó lo necesario como para besar suavemente son labios, no por más de varios segundos, y entonces apoyarse en el pecho de él.

El calor que liberaba siempre Natsu le hacía sentir tan bien. Pero el olor tan fuerte que desprendía le transportaba a un lugar tan lejano, y a la vez portaba tantos recuerdos, que no podía evitar rememorar aquello que ponía su madre siempre en su casa, dando un aroma especial y único al hogar. Eso hacía que ahora se diera cuenta de algo: ese olor que por tantos años había añorado desde la muerte de su madre... era como el que siempre portaba él.

— _Incienso_ —susurró, sorprendida, al identificar al fin su aroma.

—¿Eh? —Cuestionó el de pelo rosa, aun con la voz ligeramente ronca—. ¿Qué dijiste, Luce?

—Hueles como el incienso, Natsu.

—¿Tan fuerte? ¿Y no te gusta?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriente, y pegó la nariz contra su pecho, aspirando aún mas fuerte.

—Al contrario, me encanta el incienso.

…

Por los pasillos, Mirajane había recogido unos libros tirados y una bolsa, ambos de Lucy, que luego había llevado al lado del baño, sabiendo que sus amigos no tardarían en salir de allí. Estaba feliz de haberles dado lo que necesitaban. Tras asegurarse que nadie se acercase al lugar, se dirigió entonces a la salida, en donde su pareja le estaría esperando apoyado en la pared.

Abrió un ojo al verla venir, y Mirajane sonrió, ¿podría él comprender lo importante que era para ella? Se acercó y le besó en los labios, siendo correspondida, mientras el rubio posaba una mano en su espalda, manteniéndola contra él. Segundos después se apartaron, rozándose los labios con una sonrisa en ambos.

—¿Y bien?

—Un éxito, como no podía ser menos —dijo ella, haciéndole un gesto de victoria con una mano mientras que con la otra la entrelazaba con una de él.

—Espero que esos idiotas no hagan más el estúpido. Me niego a hacer otras 8 horas de viaje, y menos a tener soportar a esa maldita mujer.

Los pasos de Laxus se frenaron y sus ojos se abrieron, cerciorándose de lo que acababa de decir. De reojo, observó a su pareja, atendiendo cómo su sonrisa se ampliaba. Un "mierda" resonó en su cabeza, y el rubio sintió una gota de sudor caer por su nuca.

Mirajane enfadada no era algo que le encantase ver. Y menos sufrir, mucho menos si él era quien se llevaba su furia. Aunque no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse, no había hecho nada, al fin y al cabo. Sintió su mano apretada por la de ella y sonrió levemente, chaqueando los dientes.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme, Laxus?

—En absoluto.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro, mujer —bufó, rascándose la nuca—. Deberías preguntarle a Jenny.

—¿Otra vez intentó algo?

—Sabía que te habías dado cuenta de sus absurdos acercamientos —dijo, molesto. Ella suspiró, al parecer no fue demasiado clara la última vez.

—Esa chica no aprende. Quizá debería ir a visitarle. Parece ser que con la última vez aún no le quedó muy claro que estás conmigo.

—Espera, ¿competisteis por…?

—Cosas de mujeres, Laxus, no quieras saber más de ello. Vamos, tengo hambre. ¿Dónde iremos hoy?

Laxus observó cómo volvía a retomar el paso y a tirar de él. Suspiró, soltando su mano tras igualar su paso para pasarla sobre sus hombros, acercándola más contra él mientras un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

—Han abierto un nuevo sitio cerca de aquí. Según he escuchado no está nada mal.

Ella sonrió, algo sonrojada, mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de él, enganchando un par de dedos en una hebilla de su pantalón. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse con él, al fin y al cabo, sabía de sobra que el rubio solo la veía a ella. Alzó la cabeza, sonriéndole, para entonces dejar para después el pensar cómo hacer para que esa maldita de Jenny dejase de molestar.

—Me fío de ti, Laxus.

.

.

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

.

.

Amo a mis OTP's, joder, que dura es la vida de un shipper. Y, sobre todo, amo escribir con/de/sobre _/(encima…okno, basta djhjuiujhwidfjhxD)_ Laxus. Le amo, really. Es tan hermoso. Además, me parece que tiene un corazón tan gigante que quiero achucharlo. Sus momentos siempre me tocan el corazón en el anime, puto orgulloso sentimental de los cojones:'). Bueno, al lio, ¿qué os pareció?

En verdad amo el NaLu con todo mi cora', tanto como el Miraxus, y son tan cute que espero que den muchos hijos al fandom. No necesariamente como lo narré yo (?). Ok, dnjwhidjwid, me pasé. Me sintió súper pervertida cuando escribo lemon, pero meh, no me desagrada escribirlo. El título puede pareceros lo más simple del mundo, pero yo lo amé con toda mi alma. Me encanta tratar temas de olores y demás.

Ya sabéis, reviews, favs, follows, etc. Me encanta leeros y ver cómo disfrutáis de mis locuras, amores. Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


End file.
